Twilight — my version
by Love Pandas
Summary: Bella is moving to Forks after a bad break up. Can Edward, the Cullen's, and the Hale's help Bella realize that all boys aren't like that? Or is Bella's past going to come after her? All human.
1. Preface

Preface:

Dreaming is always part of one's childhood. I was always dreaming in my childhood. I dreamed of my perfect castle. I dreamed of my perfect Prince Charming. I dreamed of my perfect wedding. But as I got older, I dreamed more realistic. I dreamed of my perfect house. I dreamed of my perfect job. I still dream about my perfect Prince Charming. But I also dreamed about my perfect family. I dreamed of my perfect children. I loved to dream about my perfect life.

Besides from dreaming about my perfect life, I also dreamed about how I would die. I dreamed of dying besides my perfect Prince Charming peacefully. I dreamed about leaving my perfect family happy. I dreamed about leaving my perfect children happy. I dreamed about leaving this world happy with what I have achieved in my life.

But none of that will happen. I have achieved some dreams of mine. I have found my perfect Prince Charming. I have found my perfect family. But I also have not achieved some dreams of mine. I will never have my perfect dream house. I will never have my perfect dream job. I will never have my perfect dream wedding with my perfect Prince Charming. I will never live with my perfect dream family. And I will never have my perfect children. I will never have my perfect dream life.

And I'm happy with that. I will give up my dreams for my perfect dream Prince Charming. I will give up my dreams for my perfect dream family. I will give up my dreams for the one's I love. And I'm happy with everything I have achieved in my short life.

And with my perfect dream Prince Charming and family in mind, I look into the monster's eyes that will take me away from the one's I love.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

Chapter 1: Moving

BELLA

I just feel the heat as it hits my skin as I travel to the airport. I'm moving to live with Charlie, my father, in a tiny town in Washington called Forks. I was absolutely dreading it. I love Charlie but I hate Forks, well not necessary the town but the weather there.

I love the heat, the sun, the cloudless skies, and everything here in Phoenix. I love living here with Renee, my mom, and Phil. Phil is my mom's new husband and great to live with. All of my family lives here. And I love it. But I'm moving to where I hate.

I hate the cold, the rain, the snow, and everything cold. And Forks has everything I hate. It's always cold, rains 99% of the time, and is 100% green. But I love Charlie and I need a change of scenery after what happened.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. And this is my story.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_ I was heading to Jacob's for the evening. Renee and Phil were going out on their weekly dates, and who wants to spend their evening alone? Besides Jacob lived only a block away. _

_ Jacob was the son to Billy Black. Billy Black is Renee's childhood best friend and like an uncle to me. Billy was there when my parents divorced and still there for me. He's like a father figure as my real father was living in a different state. Billy helped us when Renee moved us across the US. Billy was so helpful when everything changed._

_ I knocked and then came inside as Billy wheeled himself to the door. Billy and his wife, Sarah, were in an accident when I was 8 years old. Sarah got killed and Billy lost his legs. The accident left Billy paralyzed and had to raise his son and twin daughters alone. Of course Renee and I were there whenever we could. For a while it seemed like we were living here. I smiled at the sight of him._

_ "In his room," is all he said. _

_ "Thanks Billy," was all I said in return. Billy got me when I came over. He knew he would spend time with me when Jake and I when we come down for dinner and the game. And Billy wasn't surprised when Jake and I started dating, as Renee was. Renee wasn't as observant as he was, but wasn't as happy._

_ When I was little I would prefer to play in the mud with Jake than play with Barbie and dress up with Rachel ad Rebecca, Jakes older sisters. As I was still close to them but I wasn't a girly girl, and Jake was more than willing to play with me. And as we grew Jake and I soon developed feelings and start to date. It wasn't until 6__th__ grade when we started to date but it was our friends that showed us that we both felt the same._

_ But as I came back from memory lane, I was shocked at what was in front of me. My boyfriend and best friend/cousin were making out on Jake's bed. I was quiet for a minute before I let out an ear piercing scream of anger that broke them up. But by the time Jake was coming up to me and apologizing, I was crying and stepping away from him ignoring the hurt on his face._

"_HOW COULD YOU?!" I was beyond mad, heck I was beyond furious! I couldn't believe Jake did this! And with my best friend and cousin!_

_ "Bella it isn't what it looks like," Jake said still trying to get closer to me. And that's when Billy wheeled himself to the mess._

_ "IT IS'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? IT DOSEN'T LOOK LIKE MY BOYFRIEND OF SIX YEARS IS MAKING OUT WITH MY COUSIN? THEN WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, JAKE!" I didn't care if the neighbors could hear me. I didn't care if the whole block could her me, I just couldn't imagine Jake doing this to me!_

_ "It looks like… It looks like… It um…" Jake was stumbling and it was angering me that he couldn't even admit he was cheating on me!_

_ "YOU KNOW WHAT JAKE? WE'RE DONE!" I was bawling by now and didn't care. I was too hurt to really care anymore. I turned to my ex-best friend with silent tears coming down. "I can't believe you would do this to me Renesmee." I turned and walked out to the living room after that with Billy on my heels shaking his head in disappointment of what his son has done._

* * *

><p>After Billy walked me home, he told me "No matter what, you'll always be my daughter." Before wheeling himself home. It took me weeks to stop crying. Renee had no clue on what to do with me. And I could never comprehend what Renesmee did. Nessie, as Renesmee likes to be called, was always there for me and I was to her. She was there when all of the fights were going on, when I was learning to ride my bike, and every bone I broke. Nessie was like a sister to me. And this is how I get repaid? I get cheated on with my ex-boyfriend and sister? I just couldn't believe it. But it was until a couple weeks ago, when I decided to move.<p>

I missed Charlie and I realized this may be my getaway. I may be leaving everything I love, but who knows? I may find something I love in Forks too. I hope I do. I know I'm going to miss everything here in Phoenix. I'm going to miss my family, friends, the weather, but most of all – my crazy hair brained mother.

I came out of my thoughts just in time for me to get to the airport. I knew Renee wanted to come inside with me so we brought Phil to drive around until she came out. We silently got my stuff out and walked to where I would get my ticket and looked at Renee. I looked into her sky blue eyes and knew I would miss her terribly. I looked exactly like her but different hair and eye color. I look away and then into her childlike eyes again and saw she close to tears.

"Are you sure Bella?" Renee's been asking this ever since I asked if I could move to Charlie's.

"Yes, Mom. Besides I need to get away and I miss Charlie," I explained yet again. Renee understood the unsaid reason but that didn't stop the constant questioning. I knew Renee would miss me, but she has Phil. Renee and Phil are newlyweds and shouldn't worry about a teenager being home with them.

"I know, I'll miss you Bella," Renee said with the tears flowing. I hugged Renee, I couldn't stand seeing her cry. I knew she would but this was for the both of us. She should be able to live with her new husband without worrying about me.

"I'll miss you too Mom," I was crying now too.

"Promise to call and email," Renee pleaded.

"I promise," I said. And with that said, I turned and went through security and went to find my gate.

* * *

><p>As I almost fell, a familiar arm caught me. "Still clumsy I see," a too familiar gruff voice said. I looked up and saw my identical eyes. My father's eyes. I took in Charlie. Charlie has dark brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, a brown mustache, and of course his officer attire. I inherited so little from Charlie but when you see us side by side, you can tell we're related. I got Charlie's brown hair and eyes and unwanted blush.<p>

"Yep," I said chuckling. I was known for my clumsiness and hated it. I couldn't seem to walk over a flat surface without tripping or falling. And without anything else said we were off to get my other luggage and off to Forks. We both were the same in that way, we never had to fill the silence with talking.

"I… um… bought you a truck, as an… Homecoming present," Charlie said stumbling. That's another trait I inherited from Charlie, I don't show my emotions that well.

"Really? You didn't have to do that Char-Dad." I never said my parents name in front of their faces.

"No, I wanted to. Besides it a _good_ truck," Charlie said. I noticed when Charlie said _good_ truck from good truck.

"What year is it?" I asked. I didn't know much about cars and wouldn't know what to do if something went wrong.

"1963 Chevy StepSide C-10 pickup," Charlie said. I had no clue what Charlie sad but I got the year.

"Dad, I would love to accept it but, what if something happened and wouldn't work? I don't know anything if something happened."

"Its ok, I bought it for cheap from a friend and they redid the engine." Charlie said.

"How cheap?" I was wondering if I could pay him back from all of my money saved up.

"I'm not telling, besides it's a gift. You don't owe my anything," Charlie said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I huffed knowing I lost this battle.

"I hope you don't mind the changes," Charlie said while looking at my childhood bedroom. I stayed here two weeks each summer until I was fourteen and put my foot down. That was when Charlie started to take two weeks of vacation time to see me in Phoenix.

All I see that changed since I was a child was a bigger desk and queen size bed with a purple bedspread. "No I don't mind. I like them," I said looking around. My room is medium sized. I had blue walls, lanterns, a bookshelf, and small closet. But I loved it.

"That's good, a lady at the department store said the comforter was nice, but we can get a different one if you don't like it," Charlie was rambling, another trait I picked up from him.

"No, I like the purple comforter, purples cool." I was glad Charlie was trying to make me comfortable.

"I'll… uh… let you unpack, then." I loved that about Charlie too. Charlie doesn't hoover like Renee does. This let me get out a few tears before moving into my new home.

* * *

><p>I woke to my alarm clock beeping at me. I groaned and turned it over. I was awake until 3 because of the constant rain on the roof. I was tired and today was my first day at Forks High School. When I finally got out of bed, it was 6:30. When I got downstairs I found a note from Charlie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bella,<em>

_I had to go to work, I hope you have a great first day. I left your keys on the counter. I'll be home by 5. _

_Love you,_

_Dad_

* * *

><p>I tossed the note in the trash as I dug out some cereal. And after looking around, I got depressed at how much Charlie still love Renee. Charlie still has the yellow cupboards Renee first painted when they moved in, Renee wanted to try to bring in some light into this sunless town, and all of my pictures from me growing up. And after a couple minutes of looking around, I couldn't stand being in the house anymore and grabbed my keys and drove around town trying to find the high school.<p>

It wasn't that tricky but the school had a huge sign that read, _Forks High School_, and who could miss that? The school looked like several buildings together with numbers on top. I drove around until I found the building that read, _Office_, in big black letters.

As I walked in, I noticed the several pants inside with a desk with a women in her late 40s and dyed red hair. My first thought of the office would be, is there enough green in this town, but then walked over to the women at the desk.

"Hi… um I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new," I internally kicked myself. There were less than 4,000 people in this town. Everyone knows everyone, why wouldn't they know when they saw a new person?

All the secretary did in return was smile a kind motherly smile, "of course, I have your timetable and a map of the school." And as I stood there, I relaxed when she got my papers out. She highlighted the best routes to take.

"Thanks," I said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome dear. And welcome to Forks, my name is Mrs. Cope if you need anything," Mrs. Cope said smiling another motherly smile. I turned and left and by now several cars were heading somewhere so I followed. As I got parked I took a deep breath and got out to join my new school without looking up into the stares that was waiting for me.


End file.
